Attack of the Giant Evil Binder Clips
by XingXing
Summary: What happens when a tribe of Giant evil binder clips attack the Inu-Yasha gang?


Attack of the giant evil binder clips.  
  
The giant evil binder clips started attacking the hidden monks in the mountains from which Miroku came from. Which is not where he learned his pervert-ness from; that was from Soi. They had not become friends but Miroku met the entire cast of Fushigi Yuugi in a casting audition. Which that damn Chichiri stole his part of being the noble monk. And Miaka being the lucky bitch that she is stole Kagome's chance of being the one who falls in love with Tamahome. Fluffy wanted the part of Nakago but those damn people stole the best parts. The cast of Inu-Yasha tried to get the parts of Fushigi Yuugi, but didn't get the job. But now Inu-Yasha is better than Fushigi Yuugi. "SO HAH!!!!" Screamed everyone of the Inu-Yasha cast to the Fushigi Yuugi cast. Inu-Yasha wanted the part of Tasuki because he could actually swim. Kaede wanted the part of Tai-istsukun fortunately, she wasn't ugly enough. Kouga wanted to be Suboshi, but he didn't realize that Kagome wanted the part of Miaka not Yui. No one wanted to be Soi!!!!!! Chichiri may seem very nice on the outside, but on the inside he is actually very mean. Miroku and Chichiri went to the same monk school, there, they were best of friends. Until Miroku had gotten his staff first, that is when the real Chichiri came out. Chichiri stole Miroku's staff, thus they were enemies. I don't understand the whole pretty boy thing going on between Nakago and Fluffy. They both look really good but are pure evil. Fluffy should have gotten that FY part because he is so cute when he turns into a dog. But anyway...Miroku could do nothing against the giant evil binder clips so he did the only brave thing to do. "INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!" Thus Inu-Yasha had come "flying" in with Kagome on his back ready to shoot one of her special arrows at it. But the leader of the giant evil binder clip turned into a beautiful girl which then Miroku did not need Inu-Yasha or Kagome anymore. The one and only thing that came out of his mouth was, "Will you please bare my child?" Surprisingly, the leader of the giant evil binder clips said yes. They had the most pathetic ugly little children any of the worlds have ever seen. (Except for maybe Tai-istsukun.) "HEY I HEARD THAT!!!!! YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!" Exclaimed Tai-istsukun. The children were black triangle type things with a giant vertex hole in one of they're funky hand clip things. From that day forward the land of Ancient Japan was peaceful..Until Tai-istsunkun had the nerve of bringing the cast of Fushigi Yuugi into Japan. This brought up many problems such as, who is better? The pig, eat everything is front of her and hopeless, Miaka. Or the reincarnated person of a priestess who can protect herself, (and has the cool "sit" thing going on) Kagome. Then it was, who was more evil? The back stabbing Nakago. Or the revenge overrules all, Sesshou-Maru. "FLUFFY- SAMA!!!" "Don't call the great Ses." "Shut up Jakken!" "Yes, master." "FLUFFY-SAMA IS THE BEST!!!!!!" Next there was the battle of the monks! Who will win? Chichiri, the "innocent" young monk. Or Miroku, the cursed man who asks every woman if they could bare his child. Tasuki yelled, "INU- YASHA I CAN BEAT YOU IN EVERYTHING!!!!!!" "OH REALLY?!" "YEAH!!!!!" "THEN LET'S RACE!!!!!" "ALRIGHT!!!!" "IN THE WATER!!!!!!!!!" "HELL NO!!!!!!!!!" "Then you can't beat me in everything." Then when everything was finished between the main characters, Tai-istsukun was quite mad her self. "KAEDE HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE BETTER SHOW!!!" "You just can't handle the pressure of being a true actor. Besides, your manager can't find you any other shows because you REALLY need to fix that face of yours!!" The Nyan-Nyan agreed with Kaede that Tai-istsukun really needed to fix her face. But everyone knew that it wouldn't happen even if there was a miracle. You'd think that if you created the world then you would make yourself be the most beautiful person or at least somewhat good looking. But I think that in the process of creating the world, she lost her mind and could only think of the world and not at all of herself. All of a sudden, and old ghoul on a stick came "walking" by talking with a young chinese woman. Miroku was the first to approach this couple. "Will you bare my child?" "Why this is so flattering, I shouldn't. I'm a little too old for you." "NOT YOU, YOU OLD GHOUL UGLY THING!!!" "Shampoo no date people, and not want to bare YOUR childs. I only belong to one man, and he is Ranma." Ranma came running up next to Shampoo, who clung to his arm. Akane came from behind, and hit Ranma in the head with a mallet which came from the Mallet Nowhere. The Mallet Nowhere is a place where all of the mallets of the world come from. Whenever a mallet is suddenly pulled out from behind a person's back, that is where the Mallet Nowhere lies. The Mallet Nowhere is full of mallets and nothing else, but blackness. Then Happosai came and used his biggest Happi-bombs and stopped all of thing fighting. But one fight will not be solved unless Happosai decides to change Pantyhose Taro's name. Thus came the giant Taro beast who was bathed in the spring of drowned Yeti riding Bull while carrying a Crane and Snake, and took the hentai Happosai. Everyone rejoiced.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Attack of the Giant Evil Binder Clips  
  
Miroku sat in one of the trees and saw a bunch of big black triangle things heading towards the monk training mountains. He jumped off of the tree and headed for the main camp area. He turned to all of the trainee monks and said to prepare for something like war.  
  
Here he tried to keep in his pervert-ness but it didn't really happen. The head monk did not teach Miroku any of this. Neither did his father. When Miroku was little he wasn't like this at all. It all went wrong at that stupid Fushigi Yuugi audition.  
  
*Begin Flashback swirlies*  
  
Miroku entered the giant building that had the big sign that said, "Fushigi Yuugi Try Outs." 


End file.
